Devon and Cornwall
Cornwall: |fullname= Devon and Cornwall |alias= |personality= Devon: Kind, Honorable, Posh, English Accent Cornwall: Loyal, Comical, American Accent |appearance= obese purple dragon, they have small wings, Turquoise belly, face and inner wings. Devon: slender head, tall neck, red long horns, and an thin right arm. Cornwall: short neck, obese head, short red horns, and an thick left arm. |occupation= |alliance= Good |goal= To get separated from one another (formerly) |home= Dragon Country (formerly), The Forbidden Forest (formerly), Camelot, England |family= |friends= Ayden, Kayley, Garrett, Merlin, Lady Juliana, Bladebeak, King Arthur |minions= |enemies= Ruber, The Griffin, Ruber's minions, Rock ogre, |likes= Devon: Art, Acting, Separated from Cornwall (formerly), Cornwall: Darts, Separated from Devon (formerly), |dislikes= Devon: Cornwall calling him names, Cornwall: Devon annoying him |powers= Flight, Breathing fire, (they will only work if Devon and Cornwall work together) |weapons= |debut= |fate= Finally gets separated but decides to reunite as one. |quote=Devon: "Enchanted mademoiselle, I'm Devon and this growth on my neck is Cornwall." Cornwall: "But you can call me Corny for short." }} Devon and Cornwall are the tritagonists from Quest for Camelot. Role in the film Devon and Cornwall are first seen as Kayley and Garrett were hiding in one of the eggshells. After being frightened, Cornwall calls out to the heroes into thinking that they are ferocious dragons and made puppet shadows on the wall. After Garrett finds out that Devon and Cornwall were only slim and fat dragons but conjoined as one. Devon and Cornwall, Kayley and Garrett (including Ayden) were chased away by the real ferocious black dragons. With Devon and Cornwall's help, they managed to escape the attack and Ruber by hiding in an underground cave. Devon and Cornwall then bicker over each other of how they wanted to be separated in their own ways (If I Didn't Have You). After they finished singing, Kayley, Garrett, Ayden, along with Devon and Cornwall manage to escape Dragon Country. When Devon and Cornwall explain that when they go back in Dragon Country, They'll be banished for breaking a dragon's cardinal rule: Never help a human. Garrett allows Devon and Cornwall to join the group, but without doing anymore singing. At night, Devon and Cornwall can smell the dragon meat that Ruber and his men had cooked earlier and could whip for something. They are trying to light a fire by rubbing a stick on many stick but fails as many sticks come alive and ran away. Devon and Cornwall fail to capture a stick that is running away and when Ayden laughs at them, Cornwall swallows him but Devon on the other end, spits him out unharmed. Devon and Cornwall later arrive back at Kayley and Garrett. The next morning, They find the belt of Excalibur but when Kayley questions Garrett causes him to miss a signal from Ayden and he is injured by Ruber. Devon and Cornwall run in fear as the trees emerge from the ground. Kayley uses one of the moving trees to trap Ruber and his men and takes Garrett somewhere safe. Kayley manages to find a cave to place Garrett against a rock, she takes some healing leaves and place it on Garrett's wound as Devon and Cornwall look on sadly. As Garrett heals, Kayley and Garrett develop a romantic bond against one another with Devon crying in joy as Cornwall took a green leave as an umbrella. Devon and Cornwall gets tangled up with the tongue plants who kiss them, Devon and Cornwall manage to keep up with the pair to find Excalibur. When reaching the Rock Ogre's cave, Devon and Cornwall find a skull that is Uncle Yorik. They manage to find the ogre holding Excalibur. They form a human chain with Devon and Cornwall holding on with their tail on a rock. After they manage to get Excalibur, they manage to escape. After reaching the end of the forest, Garrett decides to stay in the forest with Ayden because he felt that he doesn't belong in Camelot. When Devon and Cornwall argue until they are cut short when they see Kayley captured by Ruber and now gotten hold of Excalibur. Devon and Cornwall hide behind a rock to see Ruber melding Excalibur to his arm, Cornwall pulls Devon's head down and runs off back into the forest to warn Garrett of this. After Devon and Cornwall explained what happened, Garrett rushes to rescue her. Devon and Cornwall now begin to agree on hating Ruber, thus gaining their ability of flight. When Ayden tells Garrett this, Devon and Cornwall then again to disagree causing the two to fall in a mud puddle. Garrett tells Devon and Cornwall that the reason their abilities cannot work, because they never agree on anything. Devon and Cornwall eventually make up and become friends. Garrett, Ayden, Devon and Cornwall manage to rescue Kayley from Ruber's men by knocking them into the moat. Devon and Cornwall then rescue Ayden from the Griffin by breathing fire at him. Later, When Ruber is being disintegrated, Devon and Cornwall manage to separate from the wave of magic from the stone, But the pair decided to reunite and become as one. They are later seen with Ayden as Arthur pulls out Excalibur from the stone. Devon and Cornwall are last seen attending Kayley and Garrett's Knighting Ceremony. Other appearances At the time Quest for Camelot came out, Devon and Cornwall appeared in specially-made promos and bumpers for a specially-themed broadcast of Kids' WB!, called "Devon and Cornwall's Dubba Dragon Day". Category:Quest for Camelot characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reptiles Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Heroes